


MineNine!

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Best Friends, Crying, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fights, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Pining, Swearing, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Minecraft players as characters in Brooklyn Nine Nine! This is my first work so please don't be too mean. If you do read it then please comment and leave kudos. Maybe even stick around for the end?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85
Collections: Anonymous





	MineNine!

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER- THIS WORK IS PURELY FICTIONAL! DO NOT HARRASS ANYONE IN THIS STORY! 
> 
> Btw George is Trans, Sapnap is Aromantic and TechnoBlade is Non-Binary if this bothers any one then please leave now. Dont get upset that I wrote them like this. 
> 
> As you can tell this is a series work. Most will have one chapter but some will have 2-3. If you have any requests as a side story I will write that as well so please comment your ideas I would love to write them.

3rd P.O.V: 

Dream sighed as he pushed the button of the elevator with his thumb as he passed his partner his coffee whilst his other hand held his dark coffee. He had accidently took a sip of Sapnaps in the coffee shop and promptly grimaced at the overly sweet flavor, which earned him a glare from the barista. The doors opened with a ping and the sounds of work greeted him. Sapnap walked forward and opened the waist high gate and held it for him. He nodded in thanks as he entered the bullpen and made his way towards his desk. He sat down the old chair and logged into his computer as he took another sip of his almost empty coffee. 

"Why are you late this time? Did your phone drop in your cereal again?" He looked up towards the voice to see his deskmate looking at him, a bored tilt to his head and amusment in his eyes. Dream grinned before leaning forward. "Nah I was getting changed after spending the night at your moms." George rolled his eyes and sighed yet Dream could see the subtle tugging at the corner of his lips. He looked back at his computer and put his cup back to his mouth and grumbled at the empty mug. He sighed before glancing towards his computer. 

"Hey did you guys hear anything about the new captain?" An high pitched voice distraced him from his work. 'Yes! A distraction' "I haven't heard anything, have you Wilbur?" Questioned George. Wilbur shook his head and placed his helmet under his desk and shrugged off his leather jacket. "I heard he is a very respected figure." The sargent Jschlatt chimed in.  
"Pfft." Dream smirked as he put his feet on the dest earning a scowl from George. "If he is anything like the last then he is just going to be a mindless robot." He took his feet of the desk (which George thanked quietly in his head) before he made robot noises and moved his arms mechanicly. 

"That is quite an impression." A level toned voice spoke from behind. Dream froze for a few seconds before turning around and standing up to be face to face with the new captain. "Hello there, my name is Dream and let me be the first to welcome you to the Nine Nine, here we have Sapnap, BadBoyHalo, Wilbur, the handsome George and our seargent Jschlatt!" He finished throwing his arms wide. The only ones not fighting a grin back was Wilbur (who rarely showed any emotion other than anger) and George (who sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose when Dream called him handsome). 

The new captain looked at him emotionlessly before making his way towards his office. He turned around to face everyone else in the bullpen. "My name is Technoblade and I am your new captain. No I am not a mindless robot"- he looked at Dream saying this line-"Sergent Jschlatt in my office please." Jschlatt nodded and closed behind them. 

"Exactly what a mindless robot would say." Dream said with a suspicious tone. George rolled his eyes once again and everyone got back to work. 

~Captains Office~ 

"Thank you for coming in here with me, I have a few things I would like to discuss." Technoblade started the conversation and gestured towards the chair on the other side of the desk. "Of course Captain." He nodded and took the offered seat. " I am sure you are aware on who I am which is why I cannot mess up being Captain. So may you please tell me about the squad. "Of course Captain." Jschaltt turned around to point at the detectives. 

"That is BadBoyHalo, he workes hard and mainly works with abuse survivors." He pointed again, "That is Wilbur. No one knows much about him and he is real scary. But he does make a good detective by how fearless he seems." He pointed to another, "That is Sapnap and he is a master when it comes to confessions and working under pressure." He pointed to another figure, "Thats George, he is the smartest person I know and he wants to make Captain one day. Yet he does get really competitive. He and Dream have this bet going on, if George gets more arrests he destroys Dreams TV and if Dream wins then George has to be on a movie date with him at the end on next month." He points one last time, "Lastly is Dream. He is the best detective I know and he loves putting bad guys away. Yet the one thing he doesn't put away is childish things." He finished and turned back around to the capatin. 

TechnoBlade nodded before standing up, which hurried Jschlatt to do the same, and the both madebtheir way towards the window. "I need good results whilst being Captain, Sergent do you think we can do that?" They looled at him with a questioning gaze. Jschaltt nodded. They both shook hands before TechnoBlade opened the door for him. Jschlatt left the office and TechnoBlade sat down. 

Lets begin.


End file.
